


things we learn from each other

by vexatioustothespirit



Series: edeleth week 2k19 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Edeleth Week, F/F, Pre and Post Timeskip, sorry about this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexatioustothespirit/pseuds/vexatioustothespirit
Summary: Edelgard learned almost everything she knows about Byleth from the times the two of them sparred.





	things we learn from each other

**Author's Note:**

> For Edeleth week, day 3, prompt is learning.

Edelgard learned almost everything she knows about Byleth from the times the two of them sparred.

And the two of them sparred often, per Edelgard’s request. Byleth was more than happy to oblige (or so it seemed? In all fairness, she was often difficult to read). The two frequently drilled early in the morning, before the sun had risen and the monastery had come to life.

In the early light of dawn, their training weapons would crash and Edelgard began her study of her elusive professor, filing away all of the things she learned about her.

For instance, she learned that Byleth certainly lived up to the reputation of the Ashen Demon in battle, her face often blank and thus, nearly impossible to read her next movements.

She learned that Byleth tended to favor her right side, and was slightly slow to the draw at protecting herself on her left, but the moment she noticed Edelgard looking that way she’d adjust to make it no longer a problem.

She learned that, in victory, Byleth would always help Edelgard back to her feet and coach her through what went wrong, sometimes placing her hands on her arms, exciting Edelgard in a way she didn’t want to admit.

She learned that, in a rare defeat, Byleth would still coach Edelgard in all the things she felt she could improve upon, but also how, even more rarely, Byleth would smile and praise her for her accomplishment, which excited Edelgard in a way she most certainly did not want to admit.

She learned that Byleth would sometimes cancel their spars in favor of fishing in the early hours of the morning. Edelgard hated that initially, feeling it a waste of time, but soon grew to look forward to the quiet and serene time spent fishing by her professor.

When Edelgard and Byleth face each other and it is no longer one of their sparring matches, Edelgard thinks about everything she learned and knows about Byleth. She thinks about how blank her face used to be during combat and how full of emotion it is now. She thinks of her right side, the side she favors, and strikes again and again and again on that side. She thinks about how she can predict every single one of Byleth’s movements, and how all she has to do is shift her feet and strike at her left side and the battle would be hers but this time there would be no helping Byleth to her feet and no coaching and it would be so easy but she can’t she just _ can’t _ do it and she—

\--

Byleth learned almost everything she knows about Edelgard from the times the two of them sparred.

For instance, she learned that Edelgard was determined and tenacious and would do anything to win a fight. 

She learned that Edelgard was no fool and was brilliant in battle, always calculating and reading her opponent until she discerned everything about their style and used it to defeat them. 

She learned that, on a crisp morning by the water with no one else around and a pleasant silence between them, Edelgard was able to finally let down her mask and just be herself. 

She learned all this and she thinks about this now and she knows that Edelgard has the upper hand but is not taking advantage of it. She sees, for the first time, hesitation in her eyes, and she doesn’t know what to do with it for Edelgard has always been so focused and determined and relentless and passionate. She sees her and she thinks maybe there’s a chance this can end a different way, maybe if she just—

\--

Edelgard learned almost everything she knows about Byleth from the times the two of them fought side by side.

For instance, she learned that Byleth had an uncanny awareness of the battlefield and all of the players it contained.

She learned that Byleth was not as detached as she would have everyone believe as she fervently rushed to protect her students at the risk of her own life. 

She learned that battle, unlike sparring, led Byleth to make unexpected decisions based on emotion. 

She thinks about all she’s learned and she knows as Byleth suddenly cries out and her blade falls from her hand and in that moment Edelgard learns that while Byleth appears to be more than human, she is still vulnerable to an unexpected sword to the back.

Edelgard cries out, dropping Aymr as she rushes to her fallen former teacher. She screams at the knight standing above her—the one whose sword now protrudes from Byleth’s back—and he backs away in confusion. Trembling, she holds Byleth’s head in her lap, the latter’s eyes glazed with pain but her expression still calm and her gaze focused on her. 

“No no no,” murmurs Edelgard, choking through sobs. “This wasn’t supposed to happen, I… I… Oh Byleth I’m so sorry.”

Amidst it all, Byleth smiles—a rare sight. “Don’t be,” she whispers, her voice low but firm. “You fought well.” 

“Byleth… my teacher… please…”

“Hm… I don’t think that… I’ve ever seen you cry. I’m sorry to be… the cause of it.”

“Byleth…” 

Finally, Byleth stills and Edelgard clutches her and sobs and sobs and sobs. 

\--

Byleth learned almost everything she knows about Edelgard from the final time the two of them fought one another.

For instance, she learned that Edelgard loved her. She wonders how she could have missed it. 


End file.
